muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Character images with a blank background
Images of characters with transparent, solid or cut-out backgrounds. Abby Cadabby Image:Abbyflies.jpg Image:AbbyCadabbysPumpkin.png Image:Abby-standing.jpg Animal Image:Animaldrums.png Image:Animal_at_peace.png Image:Animal_new.jpg Image:Animal_crazed-NEW.png Image:animal_bottom.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-44-Animal.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-43-Animal.jpg ''Bear in the Big Blue House Image:Character.bear.jpg|Bear Image:BearDance.jpg|Bear Image:Ojoguitar.jpg|Ojo Image:Pippoppail.jpg|Pip and Pop Image:Trumpettreelo.jpg|Treelo Image:Character.tutter.jpg|Tutter Image:Tuttertoy.jpg|Tutter Bert and Ernie Image:321337-bert.jpg Image:Bert frown.png Image:Bert_smile.png Image:Ernie&RubberDuckie-2009.jpg Image:ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg Image:ErnieSax.png Image:ErnieHandClapping.png Image:ErnieandaBunny.png Image:BertandErniesitting.jpg Image:ErnieBertPearPepper.jpg Image:ErnieandBertRubberDuckiePose.jpg Big Bird Image:Bigbirdnewversion.png Image:BigBirdRollerSkating.png Image:BigBird-sitting.jpg Image:Big Bird Dancing.jpg Image:BigBirdsSummerGear.png Image:BigBirdSingsKaraoke.png Image:BigBirdBox.png Image:BigBirdBirthdayPresent.jpg Image:BigBirdBalloons.jpg Image:BigBirdsHeart.png Image:BigBirdPose.JPG Image:Big Bird Full 1.jpg Bunsen and Beaker > Image:Beaker&BunsenWithBeaker.jpg Image:Bunsen11.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-23-DocteurBunsen.jpg Image:Beaker.png Image:Beaker.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-24-Beaker.jpg Cookie Monster > Image:Cookie-tux.png Image:Cookie-standing.jpg Image:CookieMonsterPointingRightBackatYa.png Image:CookieMonstersBathtubFullofCookies.png Image:CookieMonsterCook.png Image:CookieMonstersBirthday02.png Image:CookieMonstersBirthday.png Image:CookieMonsterHeart.png Image:CookieMonsterFootball.jpg Image:CookieMonsterOranges.jpg Image:CookieMonsterCookieTree.jpg Image:CookieMonsterWaving2.jpg Image:CookieMonsterWaving.jpg Image:CookieMonstersWinterGear.jpg Image:CookieMonsterBored.jpg Image:CookieMonsterHeartNibble.jpg Image:CookieMonstersPlateofCookies.jpg Image:CookieMonstersPlate.png Image:CookieMonster-Sitting.jpg Count von Count Image:SSOrg-CountonhisMuppetPage.jpg Image:CT-p0001-ST.jpg Image:Count-fullbody.jpg Image:Count.png Image:Count-3.png Image:CountVonCountsOnePointedUpFinger.png Image:CountvonCountGolfing.png Image:CountvonCountStarfish.jpg Image:TheCountClosedMouth.png Image:TheCountOpenedMouth.png Image:Count Kneeling.png Elmo Image:ElmoHeart.png Image:ElmoA.png Image:Elmo Sitting.jpg Image:ElmoThinking.jpg Image:GroverandElmoGuitars.png Image:ElmosWinterGear.png Image:Kami-and-elmo.jpg Image:Elmo PJs.jpg Image:ThisisWhoElmoLoves.jpg Image:ElmoSnacks.jpg Image:ElmoHost.jpg Image:ElmoSeasonsGreetings.jpg Image:ElmoBalloons.jpg Image:Elmo&Dorothy.jpg Image:ElmoLilyDancing.jpg Image:ElmosBirthdayPresents.png Image:ElmoDancing.png Image:Elmo pose.jpg Image:ElmoSurprised.jpg Image:Elmo&GoldfishDorothy.jpg Image:Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg Image:Elmowave.jpg Image:Elmo Family.JPG Fozzie Bear Image:Fozzie_new.jpg Image:Bday_Fozzie.png Image:FozzieBear-2011.png Image:Fozzie_Bear_3.png Image:Foz hold hat.png Image:fozzie_big.png Image:Fozzie-Bear-Cooking.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-18-Fozzie.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-19-Fozzie.jpg Fraggle Rock'' Image:Boober Fraggle.jpg|Boober Fraggle Image:FraggleRock-Doozer.jpg|Doozer Image:FraggleRock-Doozer-02.jpg|Doozer Image:Gobo-fraggle.jpg|Gobo Fraggle Image:Mokey.jpg|Mokey Fraggle Image:Red Fraggle.jpg|Red Fraggle Image:UncleTravelingMattFraggle.jpg|Traveling Matt Image:Wembley Fraggle.jpg|Wembley Fraggle Image:Fragglerock-fraggles.png|Group Gonzo Image:Gonzo2011.png Image:Gonzo-Plumber-ExtendedFacebookPic-(2011).jpg Image:Gonzo_shades.png Image:Gonzo-RedHotCheckeredPeppers.jpg Image:Gonzo_falling-NEW.png Image:gonzo_big-cut.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-45-Gonzo.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-46-Gonzo.jpg Grover Image:GroverLeftPerspective.png Image:GroverFullFigure-NEW.jpg Image:GroverandElmoGuitars.png Image:GroversSelfPortrait.png Image:GroverGNew.png Image:GroversBirthday.png Image:GroverMailCarrier.jpg Image:Grover Chef.jpg Image:Grover Groove.jpg Image:Grover Excited.jpg Image:Grover Pose.jpg Image:GroverHearts.png Image:GroversBalloon.jpg Image:GroverTeethBrush.png Image:GroverFullFigure2.png Janice Image:Janice sitting.jpg Image:Janice full.jpg Image:Janice-MuppetsTV.png Image:Janice speaker.jpg Image:Janice-standing.png Kami Image:Kami.jpg Image:Kami_horn.jpg Image:Longhairkami.jpg Image:3Kami.jpg Image:Kami-and-elmo.jpg Kermit the Frog Image:Kermit4.jpg Image:Kermit exasperated.jpg Image:Kermit-the-Frog-for-Brooks-Brothers.jpg Image:Kermit-the-frog-brooks-brothers.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-13-Kermit.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-14-Kermit.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-15-Kermit.jpg Image:Reporter Kermit 1.png Image:Kermit sherlock.jpg Image:Kermit-Sitting.jpg Kermit-Vaudeville.png Miss Piggy Image:MissPiggy-WhiteDress-(2011-2012).jpg Image:MISSPIGGY2.jpg Image:miss-piggy-NEW.png Image:Picture_11.png Image:Picture_12.png Image:piggy_paris.png Image:Piggy_meetmupp.png Image:MissPiggy-BlackOutfit-(2011).jpg Image:MeetTheMuppets.com-PiggyKick.png Image:Piggyparis.png Image:Piggy_glasses.png Image:piggy 12.png Image:Miss_Piggy_new.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-20-MissPeggy.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-21-MissPeggy.jpg Oscar the Grouch Image:Oscar-can2.jpg Image:OG-p0002-ST.jpg Image:Oscar_tongue.jpg Image:Oscar-GGD.jpg Image:ElmoandOscarandtheSardineswithStrawberryFrosting.png Image:SantaOscar.png Image:OscartheGrouchsCrumpledUpPaper.jpg Image:OscartheGrouchMicrophone.jpg Image:Ilovetrash.png Image:Oscar-can.png Pepe the King Prawn Image:Pepe-thumbs-up.jpg Image:Pepe-the-king-prawn.jpg Image:Pepe-the-king-prawn.3.jpg Image:Pepe-the-king-prawn.2.jpg Image:Pepe-doorman.jpg Rizzo the Rat Image:Rizzo11.png Image:Rizzo-RattyDuke-turn-around.jpg Image:RattyDuke.jpg Rowlf the Dog Image:Rowlf-2011.jpg Image:RowlfSuit.png Image:Rowlf-mic.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-35-Rowlf.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-33-Rowlf.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-34-Rowlf.jpg Rosita Image:Rosita2.jpg Image:Rosita-with-her-Guitar.jpg Image:Rosita pose.png Scooter Image:Scooter_photo.jpg Image:Scooter.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-16-Scooter.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-17-Scooter.jpg Singing Food Image:Banana.jpg|Banana Image:CarlCarrot.png|Carrot Image:SuperFoodsBroccoli.png|Broccoli Image:MuppetSweetPotato.png|Sweet Potato Image:MuppetWatermelon.png|Watermelon Slimey Image:SlimeyinBed.png Image:SlimeyApple.jpg Image:Tumblr-SlimeyCouch.png Mr. Snuffleupagus Image:Character.snuffy.jpg Image:Tumblr-SnuffyDancing.png Image:SnuffySleeping.png Image:Snuffleupagus.png Statler and Waldorf Image:statwal.png Image:Statwald.png Image:Confusedstatwal.png Image:statlerWaldorf.JPG Image:Puppetgovernment.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-38-Statler.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-39-Statler.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-37-Waldorf.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-36-Waldorf.jpg Super Grover & Super Grover 2.0 Image:SuperGroverClosedHelmet.png Image:SuperGrover-NEW.jpg Telly Monster Image:Telly_Screaming-NEW.jpg Image:Telly-triangle-tumblrPicture.png Image:TexasTelly.png Image:TellyMonstersTubawithChicken.png Image:Telly.png Image:Telly_profile.jpg Image:TexasTellyPointing.jpg Walter Image:Walter-whitebg.jpg Image:Walter watch.jpg Image:Walter upright.jpg Image:Walter white.png Image:Walter white2.png Image:20111120-WALTER-slide-GEDQ-slide.jpg Image:Walter excited.png Image:Walter proud.png Zoe Image:ZoeFullFigure.png Image:Zoe_tutu.jpg Image:ZO-p0007-ST.jpg Image:Elmo and Zoe.jpg Image:ZoeBalletDancing.jpg Zoot Image:Zootplayingup.png Image:Zootplayingdown.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-27-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-25-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-26-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg '80s Robot Image:80sRobot-white.png Image:80s robot kermit.jpg Image:80sRobot-black.png Miscellaneous Image:1Abelardo.jpg|Abelardo Montoya Image:AbelardotheParrot.png|Abelardo Montoya Image:Abelardo.JPG|Abelardo Montoya Image:TheAmazingMumford-tumblrPicture.png|The Amazing Mumford Image:TheAmazingMumford-tumblrPicture2.png|The Amazing Mumford Image:BabyBearCurly.jpg|Baby Bear & Curly Bear Image:Barkley tumblr.png|Barkley Image:Barkley.png|Barkley Image:Beau-adjusted-colors.jpg|Beauregard Image:Beauregard-full-body.jpg|Beauregard Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-42-Denise.jpg|Denise Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-28-DocteurTeeth.jpg|Dr. Teeth Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-29-DocteurTeeth.jpg|Dr. Teeth Image:Finchen.jpg|Finchen Image:Sesamstrasse-Fall-Finchen.jpg|Finchen Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Finchen.jpg|Finchen Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-31-Floyd,BassisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg|Floyd Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-30-Floyd,BassisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg|Floyd Image:HerryMonster1.jpg|Herry Monster Image:HomerHonker-NEW.jpg|Homer Honker Image:Tumblr-Honkers.png|Honkers Image:HootsTheOwl.png|Hoots the Owl Image:YipYip.png|The Martians Image:Character.java1.jpg|Java Image:MrJohnsonsPose.jpg|Mr. Johnson Image:MrJohnsonJoy.png|Mr. Johnson Image:LittleBird.png|Little Bird Image:MurrayMonster.jpg|Murray Monster Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-41-NewsMan.jpg|The Newsman Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-40-NewsMan.jpg|The Newsman Image:Pino4.JPG|Pino Image:PinoCurrent.jpg|Pino Image:PraireDawn-FacebookProfilePicture.jpg|Prairie Dawn Image:SamEagle.jpg|Sam the Eagle Image:Sam_point.jpg|Sam the Eagle Image:Samson.jpg|Samson Image:SherlockHemlock-2009.jpg|Sherlock Hemlock Image:SherlockHemlock.jpg|Sherlock Hemlock Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-32-SwedishChef.jpg|The Swedish Chef Image:Swed_chef_juggling.png|The Swedish Chef Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Tiffy.jpg|Tiffy Image:Tiffy1995.png|Tiffy Image:Tumblr-Two-HeadedMonster.png|Two-Headed Monster Image:Waldo.png|Waldo C. Graphic Image:LilPlum.jpg|Xiao Mei Zi Groups Image:TheMuppetsGroupshot2011.jpg|The Muppets Image:Waltermuppets.jpg|The Muppets Image:Mayhem new.jpg|The Electric Mayhem Image:Mayhem_new_2.jpg|The Electric Mayhem Image:Muppets_tonight.jpg|Muppets Tonight cast Image:MuppetTonightCast.jpg|Muppets Tonight cast Image:MuppetsOfSesameStreet.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:Sesame-tophats.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:Sesame_Street_Characters.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:TheMoopets.jpg|The Moopets Category:Character Lists